The Life I was Destined For
by TheNewGirl786
Summary: This is an Eli fanfic. But instead of Clare theres Ashley. Both Eli, and Ashley have pasts, but you wont get to know their pasts till they get to know eachother more. This is in Ashley's POV. Please review! And enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:English

English, my favorite subject. Too bad im the only one in class without an English partner. Whenever I ask why, Ms.D just says "Well, your very advanced, and you don't really need help. But don't tell the other students I said that." Ugh. Its not fair. At all. Ms.D was just beginning her lecture on being 'personal' in your writing -I've only heard it a million times- when there was a small knock on the door. "One moment" Ms.D said quietly. I didn't bother to see who it was, it was probably just another teacher. Then I saw him. He was dressed in all black, wearing at least three rings, and was unbelievably gorgeous. "Class, this is Eli. He's new." The teacher said . "Eli, why don't you sit next to Ashley? She'll be your new English partner." Me! What if I say something stupid? Nevermind, he's just a guy, right? Yeah, just a regular guy. "Hey" said an unfamiliar voice. I jumped. I looked up to see Eli in the desk next to me. "Uhm, hi" I said shyly. "Im Ashley" I finally looked him in the eyes. He had grey eyes, like me. "You have pretty eyes" he muttered, to himself I think. I decided not to answer, because I was blushing madly, and I didn't want him to see. I couldn't focus for the rest of class. I couldn't help it. I was having daydreams, about Eli .When the bell finally rang, I all but jumped out of my seat and rushed to the door. Of course Eli got in my way. Which pissed me off, He was one of _those_ guys,wasn't he? I rolled my eyes, let him pass, and headed to the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lunch "Whats wrong with you?" Ali asked me nosily. "Nothing" I said curtly, flipping my bangs in front of my eyes. Ali was my best friend, but sometimes I just didn't want to tell her things, because she always asks the questions I don't know the answers to. "it's a guy! Tell me! Is he cute! Who is-" I cut her off "He's new, and I don't want to talk about it." I flipped my bangs out of my face, and looked around the café, trying not to look at Ali . I didn't notice when Adam sat down next to me. "You ok?" He asked anxiously, he cared about me too much. "Huh? Yeah fine." He gave me a look that told me he know that something was up, but wouldn't push further. "Hey, Adam" said in all-too-familiar voice. I spun around, and there he was, Eli. He sat down next to Adam. "Ash, this Is Eli Goldsworthy, he's the one who helped me get over my er- problem" How did he know him? And how did he know Adam was a transgender? "he-he's my English partner," I stuttered. "How do you know him?" " He's my neighbor, he went to the school by Lakehurst. I think you guys would hit it off" . I was shocked. Why me? I promised I wouldn't like a guy again for a while. After K.C I was in so much pain, and im just getting over it. "So, you sure you don't wanna talk about it?" Adam asked me. Did he know? Did he know I liked Eli ? No! I didn't like him! "About…?" I asked, trying to sound confused. "About what ever you were upset about." he said casually. I glanced at Eli, hoping he wouldn't notice. He did. "Im sorry, did I upset you?" He asked, smirking. Crap. "Oh my god!" Ali squealed. I glared. "Eli, leave her alone." Adam said sternly. It was weird, Adam had such a soft voice. "I merely got in her way" Eli told him innocently. I was missing something, and I was going to find out what. "No, its uh, not that" I said sheepishly. No one believed me. My cell rang then, hearing my favorite song made me feel better. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey,hun" It was my brother, Chris. Or Christofer Drew Ingle, or of course the 'NeverShoutNever guy' . I hated how girls squealed over him . "Hey im kinda busy, sorry, call me back later?" I asked, not wanting to talk . "sure.." he said, confused. "Bye" I said, hanging up. "Well, im leaving." Eli said getting up. "Whos comin ?" He asked. Lunch wasn't even over. "Where?" I asked. "The Dot." He said as if it were obvious. What the hell, I decided. I stood up, as did Adam and Ali . "Lets go" I said excitedly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Dot We all walked out to the parking lot. I followed Eli the whole time, my eyes staring into his back. I couldn't help but like him, he made me want to stay with him, trust him even . And I had no idea why. "I call shotgun!" I said, grinning as I saw that he drives a vintage hearse. "I love your car!" I said enthusiastically. Ali looked weirded out. "That's a first" Eli and Adam muttered in unison. The car ride was quiet, and we were there in five minutes. We all sat down at a table in the back. "What do you guys want?" Emma asked. Emma was married to Spinner. When they got married, they bought The Dot, so now she acts as a waitress. "Wait, are you skipping?" she glared at me. "Liven up, Emma" I said jokingly. "But what if you get caught?" She actually sounded worried. "What,are my parents gunna ground me?" I said stiffly. "Sorry." Emma whispered. I pushed the thoughts out of my mind. "Im leaving." I muttered. I ran out the door and down the street, into the alley. I heard footsteps behind me, and figured it was Adam. "Whats wrong?" wrong. It was Eli, and he was worried, about _me._ I couldn't help the small feeling of happiness I felt at that fact. Then my eyes started to tear up, as I remembered why I was here. I hadn't realized that Eli sat down beside me. He grabbed my hand, and wiped the single tear off my cheek. "Its ok" he said soothingly. I rested my head on his shoulder. He definitely wasn't the guy I thought he was. "There dead" I said, and my voice cracked. My parents weren't just dead, they killed themselves. He moved his hand from my hand to around my body. "What happened?" He whispered. I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want him to know why they killed themselves. "Another time" I said, looking him in the eyes. He nodded, and we just sat there. I felt so, so _safe_ in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
The Next DayI cant believe I broke down like that yesterday. And why was Eli so supportive? Of course I appreciated it, but it was weird. Were total strangers. I walked over to the front steps, where Ali was sitting. "You ok?" she asked sadly. "Yeah, It just really hit me yesterday." I assured her. "So…" she said, dying to ask about Eli. I had no choice. "I cried on his shoulder, he hugged me. That's it." I said laughing. Then it hit me. No, he hit me. Adam crashed into my side. He whimpered, from pain. I knew immediately what happened. Fitz hit him, again. He just cant accept he's a transgender. I was pissed. I gave Adam a hug, and walked over to Fitz. "Who the hell do you think you are!" I screamed, pushing him. "Aww is her girlfriend to the rescue?" He smirked. I couldn't help myself, I punched him, hard, in the nose. "Damnit!" he screamed. Principal Simpson came over. Damn, I thought, he saw. "Whats going on here!" he yelled. I merely pointed to Adam and he understood.

I broke Fitz' nose. He deserved it. I got detention, on Saturday. No biggie. "You didn't have to that" Adam told me. "Im sick of his crap, honey" I replied. Eli snickered. "Don't call me that!" Adam said, clearly annoyed. I smiled, and he hugged me. "You have one hell of a right hook" Eli said, giving me that breathtaking crooked smile. It got me every time. My heart skipped a beat. "Well, I've seen Adam hit too many times" I said curtly. Ali gave Adam a hug. Even when she first met him, she didn't understand, but then she got to know him, and realized he's awesome. "Crap! We gotta get to English!" I said to Eli, we skipped homeroom . "Bye!" I said, running off.

I couldn't focus .We were getting the personal writing talk again . I decided that I do like Eli, whether I like it or not. Smack something hit me in the head, and landed on my desk. It was note. 'Sorry about yesterday' It said. It was from Eli. I grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled 'Thank you, for uhm, comforting me' I threw it at him . He laughed when he read it. "Is there something you want to share, Eli ?" Ms.D asked, annoyed. "Uh,no…" he muttered. He didn't write me back .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Saturday  
Saturday morning I went to detention. It went by quickly, I wrote in my diary about the past week the whole time. There was one part that scared me though: _The highlight of my week was meeting Eli Goldsworthy. I think I love him. : _That was all I wrote. I didn't have time to write anymore, detention  
ended.

I was sitting on my couch when my phone rang. "Hello?" I asked, confused, I had never seen the number before. "Hey" It was Adam. "Did you get a new number?" I was confused, he always called me from his own phone. "No, this is Eli's" The sound of his name made my stomach fill with butterflies. "Oh. What do you want?" I asked, still confused_. _"Do you want to go on a date with Eli" He laughed. "Dude!" I heard Eli yell . I laughed. They were so cute. "Sure, meet me at The Dot in 10, Eli, I know your listening" I laughed. I hung up the phone and ran outside, and started walking. Eli likes me. I smiled. Or maybe Adam was messing around? No, Adam wouldn't do that. As I pondered over my thoughts, I found myself walking into a parked car. I looked up. It was Eli's hearse. And he was inside, laughing. I opened his door, and I was going to fake-punch him, but he grabbed my wrists playfully. I looked into his eyes, and kissed that corner of his mouth. I laughed, and ran inside The Dot. I sat at the table we sat at last time. Emma ran over to me "I am so sorry!" she half screamed. "Its ok, really. I had a lot on my mind yesterday" I told her. "Hey!" Eli yelled, and ran over to me. Emma winked at me and walked away. "So.." I started. "Does Adam always ask girls out for you?" I laughed. His cheeks warmed to a slight pink color. "Do you always taunt people?" He challenged. I laughed. "Do you?" I asked. His expression saddened. "Can we be serious for a sec?" He asked. I hoped he wouldn't ask something that would ruin the moment. "Sure" I answered. "Why did your parents commit suicide?" He asked solemnly. To bad it _did_ ruin the moment. I knew I wouldn't cry. "My dad cheated on my mom. I told her that she could just find someone else, because they always fought anyway. She killed herself. And its my fault." I paused, taking in his expression. He seemed like he wanted me to continue. "When my dad saw, he hit me, and said it was all mine and my brothers fault, because we always 'got in the way' . He slit his throat, right in front of me." I stopped, my eyes starting to tear up. Eli gave me a hug and whispered "Screw him, its NOT your fault, honey" I forgot everything for a moment. He called me honey. I hugged him tighter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:SleepoverI just got home from The Dot. Our 'date' ended when I told him about my parents, but that's ok . Now I have to get ready for my sleepover at Ali's. I know she's gunna hammer me with questions, but I think im ok with that.

"Ok, finally!" Ali squealed. "We can finally talk about Eli! So, what happened at The Dot?" I decided that im not going to keep things from Ali, shes my best friend. "We flirted, then he asked about my parents.." I said, leaving room for her to comment. "Then what happened?" she said slowly, knowing it was a touchy subject. "I told him about my mom, then my dad, and what he said. Then he said 'Screw him, its not your fault,honey' " I told her. "He called you honey!" Ali screamed. I could tell she was excited to change the subject. "So…" she said the word slowly. I hated when she did that. "What!" I almost yelled at her. "Did you kiss?" she grinned. I had to remind myself that im not keeping secrets. "I kissed the corner of his mouth, I could tell it drove him crazy" I laughed, trying to tell myself that I wasn't the giggly girl I was being with Ali. But I phone rang then. "Who is it?" she asked. It was my brother, again. I've kinda been ignoring him lately, I have numerous calls, texts, and emails from him. I just couldn't tell him about Eli . I ignored the call. "Your not gunna answer?" Ali asked. I explained everything to her. "Try not to worry him, Ash." She advised me. I hated when she was right. I mean I felt terrible, but I didn't want him to judge Eli. "Bedtime?" I asked, hopeful. "Ugh, fine" Ali pouted.I went to sleep knowing I would see Eli in my dreams.

Sorry, short...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:  
Unexpected VisitorI woke up at ten. "Ali?" I asked. She groaned, not wanting to get up. "Do you want your parents to come up here?" I taunted. She jumped up, "What time is it!" She asked frantically. Her parents were extremely strict. "Ten" I laughed, and she threw a pillow at me.

I got home around noon. I was watching Twilight when there was knock at the door. '_Who could that be?' _I thought. I ran to the door and looked through the peep hole. It was Chris! He looked worried. I cant believe I worried him for the selfish reason of not wanting to explain about Eli. "Is there a reason why you wont talk to me" He asked when I opened the door, sounding hurt, and worried. "I-I uh.." I couldn't make the words come out. "I, uhh , met a guy?" it sounded like a question. "So?" He said, confused. "I like him, a lot." I said slowly. Scaring the crap out of me, he gave me a hug. "Why'd you think you had to hide that from me?" He wasn't even mad. Thinking back, why would he be? Maybe I was just being paranoid. "I thought you wouldn't…approve." I said awkwardly. "As long as he makes you happy,Ashley." He smiled. "So who is he?" he laughed. I grinned, I forgot how much I missed my brother. "Eli" I told him. "Can I meet him?" he asked, tentatively. NO! I shouted in my mind. Not now at least. Were not even dating yet. He must've noticed my reaction, because he laughed and said "another time then?" I nodded. "So how long you staying?" I asked, wanting to change the subject. "Leavin tonight" he said sadly. "I just wanted to check on you..you had me worried." he confessed. Ugh, he was making me feel guilty. "Sorry, it wont happen again" I promised.

I miss Eli. I saw him yesterday and I miss him? Whats wrong with me! To get my mind off _him_ I went on the computer. And of course he IM'd me. I couldn't help but be happy. _eli-gold333:_'_hey' __ashes768: 'Hey'eli-gold333: 'wanna hang?'ashes768: 'I'd love to- but I cant, sorry'eli-gold333: 'Its ok. See you tomorrow'_He logged off. I hope he didn't think I was just blowing him off, because I really did have to do my English assignment. Which reminds me, what the hell am I going to write about? I can be personal in my writing, but I always have to write about my past, and I cant do that, its hard. I know what I'll write about. Rachel. Im so sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:  
Rachel I wrote my assignment on Rachel, and finshed at around 11:00, so I decided it was bedtime.

I handed the paper to Eli, scared of what he would think. I looked at my hands as he read it . "Wow." was all he could say. "Is it good?" I asked, not wanting to talk about what was actually written. "Its amazing, and im sorry" He told me, I decided not to answer. "Ashley, why don't you go first?" Ms.D said way too loudly. Crap . I walked to the front of the room, and began."_Her name was Rachel. She was my best friend. And shes dead, its my fault. We were going to Starbucks, and we had to cross a highway. There were some cars coming, but I didn't care. "Race you" I laughed at her. I ran across the street. I could hear her footsteps behind me,She was so slow. When I got to the other side, she wasn't there, I couldn't find her. Then I saw her. On the ground, bleeding. She was hit by a car. "Rachel! I screamed. I called 911 , and told them to get here quickly. "Rachel! Im so sorry!" I cried. "Its ok." she whispered weakly. "No! Its not! Its all my fault!" you could barely tell what I was saying, I was crying to hard."_A tear slid down my cheek. I knew it would._" "Don't say that, I was just too slow." she laughed weakly. How could she say that! No! I told myself, she will live. Shes a fighter, shes my best friend. "Your gunna be ok, just keep fighting it!" I told her, crying harder. "No, honey. Its time. I love you, Ashley. Don't ever forget me, ok? Thank you for the best three years of my life." she said weakly. "No!" I screamed,she touched my cheek and her eyes slowly closed. She was gone, and I knew it in my heart, but I couldn't accept that. The ambulance came then. "Its too late." I whispered, staring at her lifeless body." _Tears were running down my face now. "Sorry" I muttered. "No, its ok. Sit down." she told me sadly. I sat down in my seat, and Eli grabbed my hand. For once I didn't notice. _Im so sorry Rachel._ I thought over and over again.


End file.
